The present invention relates generally to apparatus for archery bow sighting, and more particulary, to a rear sight mounted on the bowstring.
When sighting an archery bow the archer often will have a front, or fore, sight mounted on the bow and a rear sight mounted on the bowstring which is drawn to a position close to the user's eye when the bow is drawn for firing. The archer sights past the rear sight to the front sight along an aiming line extending generally forwardly from the bowstring toward the bow in the direction of intended arrow flight.
In the past there have been many attempts to provide rear sights mounted on the bowstring and many have been developed which work well in bright light conditions. However, there do not appear to be rear sights which function well in low light conditions, such as may be found at dawn and dusk, and when shooting indoors in only moderately lighted archery galleries which provide "video shoots" in which a target is projected on a screen. In such conditions there is only minimal ambient light and it is difficult for the archer to sight properly.
Attempts have been made to provide front sights for low light conditions using light gathering optical fibers to provide discrete points of light at the bow, one of which is intended to be aligned with the target during aiming.
For the rear sight, attempts have been made to design illuminated sights where a single lighted region or lighted cross configuration is provided. It is intended that this lighted region or cross is to be aligned with the target. However, when such is drawn near to the user's eye in a low light condition the lighted region is not well defined and blurs so that it is difficult to align with a front sight and the target region.